A New Yuki Eiri
by Crystal Sorrow
Summary: After returning back to his Yuki, Shuichi has to bid farewell to Yuki. When Yuki returns two weeks later there's something diffrent about him.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-Return

A/n-Ah finally! Writer's block has left me. This makes the second fan fic in Gravitation for me. On with the fan fic..who cares about author's notes!

Shuichi Shindou got off the plane along with the other members of Bad Luck. Hiro, Shuichi and the other bandmate all let out sighs, they had just finished a three month tour in America. The pink haired man had let a beard grow, he hid is violet eyes behind a pair of dark shades. His pink hair was hidden underneath a black wig. Should any one cross path with the lead singer of Bad Luck, they would never even know it.

Shuichi made his way over to his Yuki Eiri and carefully removed the shades to look to him, somewhat assuring him he was indeed Shuichi letting him see the violet orbs. Hiro and the other member had gone their separate ways as well . Shuichi then pulled the shades back on and he and Yuki began to walk out of the airport once Shuichi had gotten his luggage. He wanted to drop everything he carried right then and there but knew very well he couldn't do so. His disguise would surely create rumors..that the novelist was seeing someone other than Shuichi. By now the two were a very well known couple. Anyone who was a fan of the novelist clearly knew he was "Shuichi's Yuki." And anyone who was a fan of Bad Luck knew that Yuki was Shuichi's lover. Pretty much their secret was no more.

After what seemed forever the two lovers had finally made it to Yuki's black car and once they had left the airport, Shuichi stripped himself of the wig and the shades. All that was left to rid himself of was the beard he had let grow. Shuichi was dying to get his hands on Yuki right then and there.

The car came to a halt, and both of them got out of the car carrying in Shuichi's luggage and the very second the door shut, the luggage Shuichi had carried was dropped to the floor. Shuichi then went wild as he excitedly began glomping Yuki.

"Yuki! I missed you so much!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You damn brat!" Yuki said trying to keep serious but failing miserably. Indeed he had missed his pink haired lover in the last three months. He had missed him no matter how annoying Shuichi got. He found himself missing everything about the man he loved. He returned Shuichi's embrace.

Shuichi couldn't resist, he pulled Yuki in for a kiss and Yuki returned his kiss but Yuki stopped almost instantly.

"Shave that beard you let grow and maybe I will kiss you." Yuki said as he let go of Shuichi and turned away.

Typical of Yuki to do such a thing, not kiss the pink haired man. Shuichi frowned a bit but realized he did need to shave, after all he really didn't look much like the Shuichi, Yuki loved. He let go of Yuki and made his way into the bathroom and stripped. He thought how good it was to be back home and soon to be in the arms of his Yuki. He got in the shower and sighed. He had been wanting Yuki for so long. And now he was home.

After the shower Shuichi wrapped a towel around his lower half and grabbed a razor from the medicine cabinet and looked himself in the mirror and then lathered his face in the shave lotion and gently began to shave the beard. Ten minutes later, Shuichi Shindou looked like he had never had a beard. He walked into the room and dressed. After he ran directly into the room where Yuki was. Yuki was busy doing the usual, typing away on the laptop. Shuichi stopped to take in the visual of his Yuki. He had indeed missed the novelist. He wanted so badly to interrupt him, yet then again the novelist was busy typing away. As much as Shuichi wanted to kiss his lover, he didn't. Instead Shuichi quietly made his way out of the room. He sighed. It wasn't like Shuichi to go away from his lover like he had, but over time he has learned to let the novelist be. Not to mention Shuichi was just a bit jet lagged.


	2. That Unforgettable kiss

Chapter 2

That unforgettable kiss

Shuichi lied on the couch in a blanket sound asleep. He was indeed jet lagged from coming back from the tour. He had fallen asleep with in what seemed the second he had lied on the couch.

Yuki let out a sigh as he saved what he had. He looked about the room wondering why Shuichi hadn't come in the room to bother him or kiss him., Shuichi always did that. This time he didn't and well this sort of concerned the novelist. It had been over an hour and a half since the pink haired man had left to shower. By now he should have come into the room pestering him. Yet he didn't.

Yuki got up from the chair and walked directly into the kitchen grabbing a beer not even noticing the pink haired lover asleep in the other room. After he retrieved the beer he went into the other room opening it. This made Shuichi stir and his violet eyes opened as he looked to his Yuki.

"Yuki." He said softly.

"You damn brat. There you are. Why didn't you do the usual? " Yuki found himself asking.

"I was tired. I figured you didn't want me bothering you so I left you alone." Shuichi replied.

Shuichi then sprang out from his exhaustion and threw the blanket off and got up and ran over to his Yuki and embraced him excitedly once more. This time Yuki cracked a smile, and looked to his lover.

"It's about time you do that. Believe or not I think I actually missed your ass while you were gone." Yuki spoke as he set the beer can down on the table.

Shuichi then smiled and looked into Yuki's golden eyes taking in their beauty as he sat on Yuki's lap. Yuki's hand caressed Shuichi's face and he smiled to him as he stared into the violet orbs of Shuichi's. Shuichi couldn't take it any longer he needed to kiss Yuki. Shuichi pulled Yuki in for a kiss as he embraced him tightly. This time Yuki pulled him in for a kiss as well, deepening his kiss to his pink haired lover. Shuichi deepened his own kiss and then gripped Yuki's neck tighter enjoying this kiss, for he had missed it. The kiss continued and both of the men could feel themselves getting into the kiss. Yuki hadn't felt this way before.

Normally after the kiss would get intense he would stop. This time he didn't. In fact he had missed his lover. Missed his kisses. And well he wanted this time to really show Shuichi he cared. He didn't have to be cold all the time to the pink haired lover of his. This was the time he would indeed show it. Yuki began to get into the kiss more as heard a moan escape Shuichi. Shuichi moaning made Yuki kiss Shuichi more passionately. Yuki now pulled him closer to him and let himself fall onto the couch so Shuichi would now lay on top of him. He broke the kiss, and placed it upon Shuichi's neck. Shuichi felt his kiss upon his neck and it made Shuichi moan. He moaned again and Yuki kept on kissing Shuichi's neck.

"Oh, Yuki..what has gotten into you?" Shuichi moaned.

"I missed you, you damn brat." Yuki said smiling as he continued to kiss his lover on the neck.

Shuichi didn't argue with that. He missed that too. Yuki calling him a damn brat. The two lovers continued to enjoy the moment. Both could feel themselves getting into the moment. Shuichi could feel his lower member hardening. Yuki stopped kissing upon Shuichi's neck only to kiss him passionately upon the lips. Yuki let his hand trail down Shuichi slowly and then to Shuichi's erect member. He smiled a bit, as he knew he had gotten to his pink haired lover. Shuichi felt Yuki's touch upon him and in that instant Shuichi deepened his kiss, making it hard to control his actions as he moaned softly. He wanted so desperately to take Yuki then and there, but he knew very well he wouldn't get that chance. Shuichi let his hands roam down to Yuki's member. Even the cold stubborn novelist had hardened. This made Shuichi smile as well and he pulled away from Yuki to stare into his eyes as to beg him to take him. Yuki didn't hesitate to obey. For once Yuki took Shuichi's offer and began to undress his pink haired lover.

First he took his shirt off. Shuichi pulled off Yuki's. The two continued kissing as they undressed each other until they were in only their boxers and then both of them began stroking each others hardened members. This continued on till they could no longer hold back. Yuki moaned first, the moans sent Shuichi into a frenzy and his moans then followed. Shuichi never once heard the novelist moan, hearing him now was amazing. This kiss would most definitely be one that Shuichi would never forget. Even Yuki wouldn't forget this kiss. The two lovers then lied next to each other as they stared into each others eyes and kissed once more.


	3. Bittersweet

Chapter 3

Bittersweet

Shuichi Shindou awoke to find Yuki soundly sleeping still, this made the pink haired man smile. It had been a week since his return. He looked over to the clock as it said 5:55 am. In just five minutes it would be Yuki's turn to leave, and that thought had brought tears to Shuichi's violet orbs. Yuki was going to a week long convention just outside of Tokyo and through out Japan, they were actually several conventions that week he would be attending.

Yuki had just returned. Why was his Yuki being taken away from him again? He wished for one last kiss before his Yuki would leave. He gently rolled over lying on top of Yuki as he began to kiss him softly. Yuki not expecting it shoved Shuichi off of him, this causing him to completely fall off the bed and he hit the ground hard. Shuichi frowned at that.

"Yuki, you bastard. Why did you do that for?" Shuichi yelled to him as he stood up.

"Don't ever do that again!" Yuki replied coldly.

"Sorry. I just wanted to kiss you before you left." Shuichi said to Yuki.

"Well at this hour I don't want anything but for you to leave me alone." Yuki said in a very cold tone.

"I can't believe you Yuki Eiri! I hate you!" Shuichi said as he pulled his knees to his chest and began to sob.

Yuki ignored this, for it was typical of Shuichi to act the way he did. Shuichi was a bit over dramatic in things, and the yellow haired novelist had gotten used to the over dramatic things he did. He sighed.

"If you're going to cry don't do it in my room. Go somewhere else." Yuki spoke.

"You're a bastard you know that?" Shuichi said.

"And I said get the hell out of here you damn brat." Yuki returned the insult.

Shuichi stood up and walked out and made sure to slam the door behind him. Yuki sighed. He knew very well he had indeed pissed off the pink haired man and he really didn't deserve the coldness he had given Shuichi. _Damn brat. He gets on my nerves more than anything. But yet that's oddly one of the things I love about him. The way he gets to me and the way he makes me want to hate him but I can't no matter how hard I try._

Yuki rolled out of bed pulling the covers off of him and made his way into the living room, so much for that five minutes of extra sleep. Not that five minutes of sleep really mattered to the novelist. Shuichi lied on the couch in the fetal position crying still. He always had to be over dramatic with things and Yuki just sighed.

"Do you always have to be such a drama queen Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he looked over to him.

"No. Do you always have to be such a bastard?" Shuichi asked.

"Look if its any consolation, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to make you fly into the wall like that." Yuki said. "At the time I didn't want to be bothered."

Shuichi looked up to his lover and his eyes seemed to sparkle at that and he then stood up walking over to his Yuki and looked up to him as to ask permission if he could embrace him. Yuki saw the look upon his over dramatic lover and immediately pulled him in wrapping his arms around him. Shuichi smiled and embraced his Yuki as well. He stared up to him and Yuki gently let his hand graze Shuichi's cheek. He then kissed him softly before he would let go of him. Shuichi sighed and frowned.

"Sorry kid but I got to get ready for the flight, you know I'm leaving for two weeks. I know you don't want me to , but its what I do. Damn book signings." Yuki said turning away and going to his room and began to finish packing his things.

Nearly two hours had past since the yellow haired novelist had left to do the last minute things and then he closed the suitcase and made his way out of the room toting it along. Shuichi ran towards Yuki and immediately the water works erupted. Shuichi began sobbing uncontrollably. Yuki set down the suitcase and embraced the crying pink haired man. He hugged him tightly. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki and looked to him tears in in violet eyes and leaned forward to kiss his love. Yuki returned Shuichi's kiss and deepened it. Soon the two lovers were kissing passionately.

A knock was heard upon the door and Yuki pulled away from the ever so passionate kiss and kissed Shuichi on the forehead. He then picked up the suitcase and smiled to him as he spoke.

"Shu..I'll be back you know that. Its not the end of the world." Yuki said.

"I love you Yuki!" Shuichi said as Yuki turned away towards the door to open it.

"I love you too, you damn brat." Yuki said as he opened the door looking one last time to Shuichi who had started bawling again. He sighed and shut the door behind him. And Shuichi was alone, once more with out his Yuki.


End file.
